A Wish Come True
by LovinAnimeGirl1
Summary: [Fem! Hetalia characters used.] A story about eight girls, whose lives change dramatically thanks to their one true wish.
1. Chapter 1

**Just so no one is confused...**

**Amelia = America**

**Madeline = Canada**

**Alice = England**

**Francine = France**

**;) I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Amelia Jones stared at her reflection in the mirror and groaned. No matter what diet fad she tried she never received the results she wanted. There always seemed to be that one stubborn area of fat that could never be erased. To Amelia Jones, there was nothing more annoying than that. Amelia glanced at the magazine she had laid on the counter. The models displayed were so perfect. From their gorgeous hair to their slim waists; they were flawless. Amelia wanted to be like them. She was tired of looking at her ugly body everyday. A month ago she finally decided she was ready to make a change. She even sacrificed her most beloved food, hot dogs, for a bleak salad. She dearly missed the mouth-watering flavors of all her favorite foods, but she had reluctantly avoided them for an entire month. With a sigh, Amelia put her shirt back on and continued to get ready for the school day.

_You can do this Amelia, _she encouraged herself, _just a little more and you'll get the results you want! _

Abruptly, pounding against the other side of the door interrupted Amelia's morning routine.

"Amelia, can you please hurry up in there? I have to get ready also, you know!" The voice was soft-spoken, but Amelia could hear the irritation oozing from her sister's words.

"I know, I know! Just give me a minute to brush my hair," Amelia yelled in reply as she hurriedly picked up her brush and began stroking away at her short hair.

Madeline Jones huffed at her older sister's classic response. "Okay, but you better not make me late like last time! That wasn't funny."

Amelia immediately began cracking up at the memory. A few weeks ago, she had taken so much time getting ready in the bathroom, her younger sister didn't get the chance. Amelia had driven to school, leaving Madeline behind. An hour or more after school had started, Madeline rushed into the classroom covered in dirt and mud. She claimed as she was running to school a truck had passed by and threw mud all over her. To make it even more hilarious, she was wearing her shirt on backwards.

"Yeah, of course," Amelia giggled, "not funny at all."

"Amelia!" Said elder sister stopped laughing. She knew better than to push her little sister too far. Madeline didn't anger easily, but when she finally did snap you better watch out. Amelia knew from personal experience.

Amelia put down her hair brush and looked over her figure one last time before opening the bathroom door. "Alright," she said with her trademark smile, "Your turn my impatient sister!"

Madeline sighed in relief. "Finally...I thought you were going to take forever to try to make me late again," she said as she hurried into the bathroom and picked up her toothbrush.

"Do you really think I would do that," Amelia asked with mock offence. Deep down she knew that sounded like something she would most likely do, but she really did care for and love her sister. Like all siblings, they had a love/hate relationship.

"Yes." Madeline began to place tooth paste onto the brush and added, "I think you would seriously do that."

Amelia smirked at her sister's remark. "Then you have learnt well." She picked up her book bag and threw it over her shoulder effortlessly. "Oh wait, sorry. I meant learned well," Amelia winked.

Madeline rolled her eyes and began to brush her teeth. "You always refuse to use proper grammar."

"Of course! It annoys Alice so much!" Amelia laughed when she thought of her short-tempered best friend. "Well, see you at breakfast. That is, if you make it!" With that, Amelia ran from their shared bedroom and down to the kitchen.

"Amelia, you better not eat everything," Madeline yelled, worried that breakfast would be gone before she could even reach it.

Their parents had already left to work, but they left delicious pancakes on the stove ready to eat. Amelia grabbed a plate, ready to fill it to the brim with the tasty treat. Then she moaned.

"Oh yeah...I'm on a diet." Amelia forced herself to put the plate down and back away from the pancakes. It had been a solid month since Amelia had eaten anything appetizing and this was painfully tempting. Just the smell was making her drool. Her stomach growled loudly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know...You're hungry. Gimme a minute." Amelia searched through the pantry and found the same old protein bar she had eaten every morning since she began her diet. She wanted to gag just looking at it. Amelia took a deep breath and forced herself to open the bar and take a bite. Her taste buds were filled with the same old boring taste that made her want to cry.

Madeline rushed downstairs a few minutes after Amelia. She at once spotted the pancakes and was surprised Amelia had not touched them at all. She glanced at her sister, who was slowly nibbling on a protein bar. "I thought for sure there would be nothing left. Why are you eating THAT?"

"You know why," Amelia mumbled.

Madeline blinked and then remembered. "Oh yeah, that dumb diet of yours. I can't believe you're actually still going on with that."

"I've done it for a month straight," she grumbled. "I'm hardly seeing any results..."

Madeline shook her head. "Duh, because you're already skinny. You need to seriously wake up!"

Amelia felt the anger start to boil inside her. She hated when anyone said, "already skinny." Maybe to them, but not to herself. She wanted to get the model body. The perfect body. Her body now wasn't that. To avoid being ticked off any further, Amelia grabbed her book bag, threw away the half eaten protein bar, and headed outside to her car.

She was already seventeen and had her licence for over a year. Madeline, who was also seventeen, had not yet received her licence. She claimed she was still too scared to drive. Amelia didn't understand how they could be related. Her twin was the quiet and timid type. In class, she's the girl who sits by herself while the rest of the classroom goes wild. Amelia, however, is the one that causes the class to go wild. Madeline always comes home and studies while Amelia plays video games all night and rushes to finish any work in the morning. Madeline maintains straight A's whereas Amelia receives a mixture of A's, B's, and C's. But the biggest difference of all, Madeline never worries about a thing, including her body image. That is the one trait about her sister that Amelia secretly wished they had in common.

After ten minutes of waiting in the car, Madeline finally came out and locked the door. She climbed into the front passenger seat and rubbed her belly. "Pancakes are delicious. You should have eaten some..."

Amelia said nothing in reply as she started up the car.

"Hey, I think you really have a real problem. You're perfectly fine the way you are..."

Amelia turned up the radio and drowned out her sister's quiet voice all the way to school.

Once they arrived to their destination, Amelia and Madeline walked silently to class. Luckily, they arrived right before the late bell rang. Francine smirked at her timid friend and began teasing her about coming in right before the late bell.

"You're becoming quite the rebel, aren't you?" Francine joked, wrapping her arm around her friend's shoulder.

Alice, on the other hand, was steaming at her best friend's negligence. "You can't just walk in here two seconds before the bell rings, Amelia!"

"Why not?" Amelia laughed. "I still got here, right?"

"That's not the point," Alice growled, crossing her arms and tapping her foot in annoyance.

Amelia ignored her friend's bickering and kept laughing until the teacher began to call roll.

After class, Amelia was surrounded by friends as she walked to her next class. Madeline, however, walked only with Francine. She stared longingly at her sister's popularity. Amelia got all the attention for her outgoing personality, but it was almost like Madeline didn't exist.

Madeline felt a sharp elbow poke her in the side. It was, of course, Francine. Her best friend since first grade, the year Francine had moved from France to America. Francine had other friends, too, but she stayed by Madeline's side most of the time. To Francine, Madeline was the most precious friend she had ever had. The sweetest and most loyal friend a girl could ever need; that's why it pained her that Madeline was practically invisible to everyone. She wanted others to see

Madeline's great qualities, so she tried to introduce Madeline to new people. However, they always seemed to forget who she was by the next meeting.

"I see you eyeing him, Madeline." Francine glanced over to the grey haired albino named Gilbert. She knew that Madeline had a crush on him ever since middle school. She wanted to get the two together, but Madeline always refused Francine's efforts.

Madeline blushed. "I-I'm not looking at him...It just seems like I am," she said as she looked down at her feet. She could feel her face burning, and was trying to hide it.

Francine patted Madeline's back. "I love the new blush you're wearing."

Madeline looked up, confused. "N-New blush...? Oh."

Francine giggled. Madeline was adorable, especially when flustered. "Come on, let's get to class."

Madeline and Francine sat down in their assigned seats, which happened to be right next to each other. Madeline glanced at her beautiful friend. Sometimes she wondered why Francine wasted her time on her. She appreciated her best friend's encouragement to be more outgoing, but no matter how much pep talk she received, in the end she never gathered enough courage to be herself. All she could manage to do was utter a few, hardly audible, words and make a fool of herself. She felt like a burden to her best friend. Francine noticed her friend's depressed expression.

"What's wrong, mon ami," she asked with concern.

"Eh? W-Well, I was just thinking...A-Am I a burden to you...," Madeline asked with a bit of hesitation. She wanted to know, but then again she didn't know if she was ready to handle the truth.

Francine looked genuinely shocked. "Of course you're not! You're not a burden to me at all. You're the opposite of that."

Madeline smiled, glad to hear her positive response.

"What makes you ask such a thing," Francine questioned her friend's sudden worry.

Madeline glanced down at her hands. "It's just that...I feel like you try to help me so much, but I never change. I let you down..."

Francine smiled sweetly. "You never let me down. Also, I don't want you to change. I just want people to discover what a wonderful person you are."

Madeline nodded and said nothing more. _I just wish that somehow...People would notice me. Francine would be happier and I...I would be happier, as well. Maybe I could even talk to Gilbert? _Madeline blushed at the thought of conversing with her long time crush. _B-But...That'll never happen, will it? _Madeline sighed, and covered her face with her hands. She didn't notice the worried eyes next to her.

Time passed by quickly, and the end of the school day came. Amelia and Madeline said goodbye to Alice and Francine before getting into their car and driving home. The air between the two was still awkward from earlier that morning.

Amelia coughed, pretending to clear her throat. "So...How was your day," she asked in an effort to make conversation.

Madeline glanced out the window to avoid eye contact. "I-It was good...How about yours?"

"My day was great!" Amelia smirked and began to force a giggle, though she didn't really have to force it as much as she remembered the event that happened earlier that day. "Guess what Alice did!"

Madeline slowly turned her head towards her sister. "Did she burn her food in cooking class again?"

"Even better! She almost set the entire kitchen on FIRE," Amelia laughed, causing the stiff atmosphere to dissolve.

Madeline smiled and began to laugh along with her sister. "Classic Alice!"

"I know right," Amelia agreed. No matter what, Alice would always manage to burn any food she encountered. Not even water was safe around her.

Madeline took her glasses off to wipe the tears of laugher from her eyes. When she placed them back on her nose, she noticed a strange white spec in the road. As her vision focused, she realized it was some sort of animal. _I-Is that a...bunny? _Though no matter what it was, Amelia was heading straight for it.

"Amelia, watch out!," Madeline warned as she pointed towards the strange animal in the road. Amelia immediately slammed on breaks and stopped right before she hit whatever was blocking her path.

Amelia's heart was pounding through her chest. "W-What was that?" She didn't wait for a reply as she pulled her car off to the side of the road.

"What are you doing," Madeline questioned as her sister unbuckled herself.

"I'm checking out what that THING was. Maybe it was an alien!" Amelia's eyes grew wide at the thought. She threw herself out of the car and looked across the road. It was gone. "Awww, man! We missed it!"

Madeline joined her sister outside the car. "Good...," she replied. "I didn't want to see an alien. Who knows what it could do to us..."

"That's the exciting part," Amelia grumbled while crossing her arms.

Madeline shook her head. "If you say so..." She could never understand her sister's strange fantasies. Why would anyone want to get abducted by aliens and have strange experiments done to them?

"Come on, let's just go home," Madeline pleaded, "It's going to get dark soon."

Amelia sighed and glared at her younger sister. "Yeah, in like three hours. Stop being such a chicken..."

Madeline rolled her eyes. "You're the one to talk. You always scream when I accidentally turn out the lights!"

Amelia ignored her sister's backfire and got back in the car. Madeline quickly did the same, not wanting to stand outside alone for even a second.

"Maybe you should have let me run over it...That way I could have at least seen it," Amelia groaned as she started up the car once more.

Madeline opened her mouth to reply, but stopped when she saw something white in the corner of her eye. "Um...Amelia?"

"It could have been some cool outer space bunny for all we know!"

"Amelia..."

"I mean, it looked like a bunny to you, right?"

"Hey, Amelia..."

"Well, who cares what you think anyway!"

"Amelia, listen to me..."

"Maybe it can even shoot lasers from its eyes...?" Amelia began to bounce up and down in her seat. "That would be amazing!"

"AMELIA!"

"WHAT?" Amelia shouted, more out of shock than anger.

"I've been trying to tell you...Just look!" Madeline pointed a finger in front of her. There, sitting on the front of their car was the strange creature. It stared at them with a smile plastered on its face.

"Amelia and Madeline. I've been waiting to meet you two!"


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia and Madeline Jones stared at the creature before them, not blinking an eyelash. Whatever this thing was, it was definitely _not_ a bunny. It was some sort of alien. Madeline could feel her heart beat increase, but only by a little. Though it was an alien, it didn't _look_ threatening. Despite it's red eyes that stared into your soul and constant smile, Madeline thought it was quite cute, which helped relieve some of her rising fear. Maybe that feeling of fear wouldn't even be there if it weren't for the fact that this creature knew their names. Also, it said it had been waiting to meet them. That more than likely meant it wanted something from them. Whatever that could be, Madeline didn't want to think about. She glanced over at her sister who was staring in shock at the creature. For a second, she thought her sister was frozen in complete fear, but of course that all changed when Amelia's lips slowly formed into a smile. Madeline should have known better than to think her sister was scared. Sure, she was the biggest chicken in the family when it came to horror movies involving ghost and demons and such. Though, when it came to anything alien related, Amelia would perk up and carry on a conversation for hours, though at that point no one would be listening, about how she wanted to meet a real alien or how she even wanted to be abducted. Now, being face to face with a real alien, Amelia looked like she was about to jump out of her seat from joy. And, so she did. At the speed of lightning, Amelia leaped out of her seat and flew out of the car. Without even hesitating, she picked up the creature and began to squeeze away. Madeline stared in disbelief.

"You're so cute!," Amelia squealed from the top of her lungs. Madeline watched as her sister continued to squeeze the air out of the poor alien. She almost felt sorry for it. Even though Amelia appeared to be a skinny girl without much muscle, she actually had a lot of strength. Madeline had found that out when the two sister's decided to have an arm wrestling match. That didn't go too well for the younger. Madeline came out with a sprained wrist that hurt for over a week.

Suddenly, it occurred to Madeline that the thing her sister was hugging to death was an alien. Even if it did look cute and harmless, it could still be dangerous. She had to make sure her sister didn't get into a dangerous situation. Madeline got out of the car and approached carefully.

"Amelia, you should really put that creature down. Who knows what it could do to you?," Madeline warned, "It could have sharp, poisonous teeth or worse!"

Amelia only laughed at her sister's concern. "Don't worry, sis! This thing is totally harmless. Just look at that cute face!" Amelia held up the creature and shoved it too close to Madeline's face.

Madeline took a step back. "Just because it looks cute doesn't mean it isn't deadly."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. If it wanted to kill us it would have done so already."

Madeline sighed. _What do I have to do to make her put the thing down? Think Madeline! Maybe I just need to scoop to her thinking level...That's it! _"Well...," Madeline began smoothly, "you know how in horror movies sometimes the killer waits till the end to strike!"

Amelia froze in place, contemplating the very reasonable thought. Then her eyes lit up with realization and she shook her head. "I know what you're doing! You're trying to bring horror movies into this in order to trick me! I won't fall for that! This is an alien, not a murderer or ghost!"

Madeline let out an annoyed groan. Why could she be smart when she wanted to be?

Amelia's stubborn frown quickly turned back into a comforting smile. "Come on, lighten up Maddie," Amelia reassured using her sister's nickname. "Just try petting it! Then you'll see that it isn't harmful."

After a few moments of hesitation from her sister, Amelia gently grabbed Madeline's wrist and slowly dragged her hand toward the creature. "Madeline, stop being so stiff! I can't force you to pet it if you're being un-willful!"

Madeline sighed at her sister's stupid remark. She figured since her Amelia overpowered her in strength anyhow she wouldn't be able to uphold her stance much longer, so she released the stress on her hand and allowed herself to pet the alien. It was actually very soft.

"See?" Amelia gave a cheeky grin. "I told you it was harmless!"

Madeline retracted her hand. "I still don't know..."

"I didn't come here to hurt you! I came here to ask you something."

Both sisters looked down at the creature in Amelia's arms. After their little argument they had almost forgotten that it _could_ speak.

"What do you want to ask us?" Amelia questioned, clearly amused at the creature's ability to talk in their own language.

Madeline braced herself for the question. It could ask them anything. It might ask them to donate their lungs or heart! Or ask to become a test subject! What if they refused? Would it attack? What if Amelia didn't refuse? What would happen to her sister? Oh, the possibilities!

"I came here to ask you to form a contract with me and become magical girls!" The creature cocked its head to the side and seemed to be smiling cheerfully.

Madeline started wide-eyed in disbelief. Was she hearing right? Did this alien just ask them to become magical girls? What in the world was it talking about?

Amelia on the other hand had a different reaction. "Magical girls? You mean like a super hero!? Like, I can save the world and stuff?"

The alien began to sway its tail back and forth. "Something like that. Let me explain." The creature easily escaped from Amelia's strong grip and made itself comfortable once again on the hood of the car. "First off to become a magical girl you have to make a contract with me by making a wish."

This caught both sister's attention in different ways.

"A wish? Any wish?" Amelia awaited her answer with hopeful eyes.

The creature nodded. "Any wish you want and it can be granted. I've even had someone wish for something as simple as cake."

Madeline's skeptical eyes scanned the creature. "You said make a contract. A contract always has some set of rules."

"The only rules are to make a wish and fight as a magical girl." The creature replied nonchalantly.

"Fight?" Madeline's eyes narrowed and she turned to her sister. "Are you hearing this?"

"Uh huh." Amelia nodded, but her mind seemed to be else where.

"Then let's leave. We don't want to get involved with anything that deals with fighting." Madeline grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her towards the car doors, surprisingly with little resistance. But not for long. Amelia quickly snapped out of it and jerked away her hand.

"I'm not leaving." Amelia said matter-of-factly. She turned towards the creature. "I'm making a wish."

Madeline shook her head. "No, you're not. Were both going home to do our homework. Were not going to get ourselves involved with this."

Amelia rolled her eyes and shot daggers at her sister. "You don't tell me what to do. You're not my mom, you're my little sister. I don't need your permission to do what I want."

Madeline let out a frustrated sigh. "You don't even know what you're getting into! You don't know the consequences!"

Amelia kept her back turned towards her sister. "I don't need to know. All I know is that this creature is offering me a wish! When is something like this ever going to come around again? You're the one that needs to think about it, Madeline! Isn't there something you want more than anything? Then you should take the offer too."

Madeline said nothing more as her sister confronted the alien. She knew what Amelia had said was true. There was a wish she wanted. Something she had wanted for more than she could remember.

Amelia began to open her mouth, but a hand was placed on her shoulder.

Madeline took a deep breath. "There is something I want. So I'll make a wish too. Afterall, sisters have to stick together no matter what, right?"

Amelia stared at her sister, surprised at the sudden change of mind, but she quickly shook it off and grinned once more. "I knew you couldn't resist following your big sister."

"Are you two ready to make your wishes?"

They nodded simultaneously. They were ready to do this. Amelia stepped up first.

"I know this might sound stupid, but it's what I want. I wish to be skinny forever! I want to eat whatever I want and not worry about how fat I might become..."

In the blink of an eye a light flashed and Amelia was lifted into the air. Whatever was happening was the most painful thing she had yet to experience in her lifetime. An intense pain pounded in her chest. Amelia felt tears forming. It felt like it would never stop, but before she knew it she was on the ground and the pain had subsided. Lying beside her was some sort of item that shined in the remaining daylight.

"That's your soul gem." Kyubey informed. "Make sure to keep it with you at all times."

"Soul gem?" Amelia picked up the mysterious object. The gem was round like an egg, the shell protecting it a golden color. The gem itself was a beautiful light green. Amelia looked up at her sister who was ready to take her turn.

Madeline coughed before she spoke, a nervous habit of hers. "I've been making this wish on shooting stars since I was little...So I hope this really works. I wish to be noticed by people. I no longer want to be ignored...I want people to talk to me and remember my face the next time we meet."

Amelia felt sympathy for her sister. She had always known her sister wasn't noticed very often, but Madeline never seemed to be bothered by it. Amelia watched as Madeline was raised into the air and out came her soul gem. It was the beautiful color of light blue. Madeline was brought down to her knees and caught her new belonging. Amelia crawled over to her sister who was holding her chest, most likely from the overwhelming pain she had just experienced.

The creature jumped off the car hood and sat before them. "I'm sure the two of you will start noticing the changes your wishes brought soon. For now I must leave, but I will visit you two with more information about your new jobs as magical girls tomorrow." It ran towards the woods and then stopped. "By the way, I never introduced myself. You can call me Kyubey from now on." And with that it disappeared into the depths of the woods.

"What have we gotten ourselves into...?" Madeline whispered.

Amelia smirked, pulling herself back on to her legs. She held out a helping hand to her sister. "The best decision of our lives. Trust me, you'll see."


End file.
